


New Favourite Flavour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Draco compromise and Harry broadens his horizons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Favourite Flavour

Title: New Favourite Flavour  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: In which Harry and Draco compromise and Harry broadens his horizons.  
Word Count: 864  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/)'s May challenge: to use the list of provided words in a story.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** *smooches her*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~  
tart  
clementine  
bright  
gimcrack  
wag  
tawdry  
ornate  
revolution  
vivacious  
pet (verb or noun)  
tulip  
Romance

~

  
~

New Favourite Flavour

~

As the flavour of lemon burst over his tongue, Harry made a face and cleared his throat. He grabbed for his tea cup, struggling to grasp its ornate handle before taking a long sip of tea to clear the taste.

“Is something wrong?” Malfoy asked.

“No.” Harry put down the remnants of the biscuit.

“You’re a horrible liar, Potter,” Malfoy informed him.

Harry looked away. “Sorry, lemon’s always been just a bit too tart for me.”

“Well I think you ought to expand your horizons. They’re superb,” Malfoy said loftily. Helping himself to one of the biscuits, he took a bite, closing his eyes and appearing to savouring the treat. “Mother really outdid herself here,” he said.

“Your mother made all this herself?” Harry cast a suspicious glance over the table.

Malfoy barked a laugh. “Certainly not. She...supervised.”

“Right,” Harry muttered. “Of course.” Eyeing the tulip-patterned china, laden with baked delicacies of all descriptions, he contemplated his next choice. “Maybe I’ll try one of those oranges,” he said finally, gnawing his bottom lip.

“That is a clementine,” Malfoy said.

“A what?”

“A type of orange that we have imported. Father loves them.”

Harry sighed and abandoned that idea. Somehow the thought of eating a fruit that Lucius Malfoy loved was not appealing. “I’ll stick with tea, then,” he said firmly.

“As you wish.” Malfoy shrugged and turned pointedly to look out into the garden. Harry followed his gaze and noticed that the day was bright and sunny, perfect for a walk in fact. He sighed.

“Look,” Harry said, meeting Malfoy’s eyes squarely. “We’re supposed to be trying to get along. So perhaps we could start over? That is why I accepted your invitation today, after all.”

Malfoy inclined his head and after staring at Harry for a long moment, nodded. “This wasn’t my idea, you know. Shacklebolt suggested that I invite you over,” he said finally.

Harry flushed. “I know, but I’m glad he did. It gives us a chance to talk away from the office.”

“What do we have to talk about?” Malfoy asked.

“We’re Auror partners, we need to get along.” Harry shrugged. “School was a long time ago, and we’re adults. We should be able to work together now. I think he figured that if we started socializing that would go a long way to having that happen.”

“He could be right,” Malfoy allowed. After a moment of hesitation he pushed back from the table. “Want to go for a walk? The gardens are nice this time of year and there are fewer breakables out there.”

“Breakables?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

Malfoy smirked. “Yes. In the likely event that we argue, Mother’s tawdry gimcracks won’t be caught it the crossfire.”

“Criticizing your mother’s decor?” Harry wagged his finger playfully.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Potter, I adore my family, but I will be the first to admit that we can take things a bit too far. Must I remind you about the peacocks?”

Harry sniggered but said nothing, following Malfoy towards the glass doors that led outside.

It was the perfect spring day. Harry breathed a bit more easily as he left the house, which was to his mind, stuffy. Out here the vivaciously coloured flowers emitted a fragrant scent and they lifted his mood. Under the right circumstances this could be a very romantic place. Harry let his eyes wander admiringly over Malfoy’s trim form.

Then Harry blinked. He’d certainly come far to be pondering romance and Malfoy in the same thought, although, was that such a revolutionary idea? They were the same age, both unattached, both gay... Why not?

The conversation flowed easily as they walked, Harry finding, to his surprise, that they agreed on a lot of current issues. Malfoy’s pureblood prejudices had mellowed over the years and he was as vehement as Harry about werewolf and Muggle rights.

Eventually they got to a tree-shaded arbor with benches. By mutual agreement they sat and watched the peacocks strut by and continued talking. When a Kneazle strolled up to Malfoy and jumped into his lap, Harry watched with no little amount of envy as he stroked its fur tenderly.

“Is that your pet?” he asked.

Malfoy smiled. “I think I’m _his_ pet, actually,” he said.

Harry stared at him, noticing the way his white-gold hair almost glowed in the muted light of the arbour. He really was gorgeous. Leaning closer, Harry surreptitiously inhaled Malfoy’s scent. “Can’t say I blame her, actually,” he murmured.

“What?” Malfoy stared at him and Harry paled when he realized that he’d spoken out loud.

“I, err--” Harry was sure he was about to be hexed. But it didn’t happen.

“Took you long enough,” Malfoy said, shocking Harry to the core. Before he could gather his wits, however, he had Malfoy’s lips pressed against his. Opening his mouth, Harry welcomed the intrusion of Malfoy’s tongue, wrapping his arms around him as they snogged in the shaded arbour.

When they finally pulled apart, Harry’s hand stayed in Malfoy’s hair, petting the soft strands. “You taste of lemon,” he murmured.

“And is that all right?” Malfoy asked.

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I think it’s my new favourite flavour.”

~


End file.
